


New Year Surprise

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fiction, Holidays, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: On New Year's Day, Krycek gives Mulder a big surprise.





	New Year Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

New Year Surprise

### New Year Surprise

#### by Emerald Starburst

  


Title: New Year Surprise  
Author: Emerald Starburst  
Fandom: X-Files/Law & Order  
Pairing: Fox Mulder/Mike Logan  
Summary: On New Year's Day, Krycek gives Mulder a big surprise. Archive: Yes.  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel: Time of Your Life, sequel to Time of Your Life. Website: emeraldsnotepad.com/index.php  
Disclaimer: Don't own the boys (darn it!) No money to be made here. Authors notes: Written for the MPREG Holiday Fic Drive. I finally finished Time of Your Life, but I'm nowhere near done with the guys. Warnings: Slash. m/m. Mpreg. A little language and some innuendo. 

* * *

Mulder curled up next to Mike and sighed. "Happy New Year, love." 

Mike smiled brightly and ran his fingers through his husband's sweat-dampened hair. "That was one hell of a New Year's kiss." 

"Kiss? I thought we were having mind-blowing sex when the ball hit the streets. 2004 is going to be one fantastic year." 

"I'll say." The couple kissed. "And our son decided to sleep through. Hallelujah!" 

"Are you sure you don't mind missing out on the partying?" Mulder asked with concern. 

"Ha! Believe me, this is the only party I need. You, me, and Phil down the hall." 

"So what's your New Year's resolution going to be?" Mulder stroked Mike's full lips. Mike nipped them playfully. 

"I don't have any. I have everything I ever wanted." 

"Way to blow a guy away. God, I love you." He paused in thought. "Speaking of blowing...?" 

They laughed, and Mike proceeded to blow Mulder's mind. 

After, Mike fell asleep, and Mulder was enjoying the afterglow. Something made him turn his head, and he saw Alex Krycek walk out of the shadows. He was surprised to see a thoughtful expression on the wraith's face. 

"What's the matter, Krycek? Lost your best buddy?" 

"In a way." He paused and searched the FBI man's face. "I just got word. I've earned my second chance. I'm being reborn." 

"Well," said Mulder, nonplused. "I guess this is goodby, then. We won't be seeing each other again." 

"Not like this." 

Mulder frowned. "What does that mean?" 

Krycek smiled, and he bent over to whisper something in Mulder's ear. He vanished into the shadows, just as his words registered in Mulder's mind. 

"What do you mean, I should have checked the expiration date on that box of condoms!" 

End 

Oh my!   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Emerald Starburst


End file.
